


Lines

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 要剥开来，亲自探究一下吗？
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps  
> 来自对『空に住む』中角色的曲解  
> 巨ooc警告，一篇垃圾

岩田从地下停车场上的电梯，助理说7点来接他之后驾车离开了，经纪公司有不允许艺人开车以避免发生事故的明文规定，岩田在这零点十分盘算着，今晚能睡个5小时。

电梯在1层大厅短暂停靠，进来一位男性。岩田稍提起警惕，从围巾里抬头，透过墨镜望去，只看见了穿西装大衣的背影，男人比他高出不少。

等岩田注意到男人并没有摁下目的楼层时，电梯已在28层停下。那是岩田现在的家所在的楼层。而这层楼只有两个业主。

他工作非常繁忙，几乎不会有白天在家停留的机会，也就不知道对面房主——他名义上的邻居，是何时装修入住的。

男人走在他前头，出了电梯，经过走廊，在分叉口往左。岩田向右，连那个人一点注意力也未吸引过来。

三五天之后，再次独处在同一个电梯内。岩田倚在一侧，手上百无聊赖地滑着手机，而男人还是一样端正地站立，目视前方。岩田不觉被激起了点好胜心来，抬手半取下墨镜，打量旁边那人的侧脸。他的鬓角剃得很干净，黑发垂在额头一角，轮廓深邃得不像是东方面孔。

男人察觉到了岩田不太礼貌的视线，转头看他，却也只是微微点头示意，不见分毫惊讶。

岩田当真怀疑起经纪公司对他的包装和宣传了。

冰冷的冬夜从酒店回来，醉了个半死，胃里晃荡的只有酒，疼得厉害。不知道为什么，钥匙卡总是刷不成功，岩田越弯腰去确认，越想蜷缩成一团。在家门口和锁斗了有七八分钟，想呕吐又难以忍耐反呕的恶心感，就是在那时候他听见一句：

“你没事吗？”

他抬头，是那个陌生又不那么陌生的对象。胃酸一阵上涌，岩田捂住嘴，回头去刷卡。

“你连锁盖都没打开。”

被提示了这么一句，岩田已不太灵敏的反应系统总算做出先打开锁盖的决定。成功解锁，他一拉开门，就差点整个人趴上门槛。

被那位自我介绍是“橘”的人扶回了沙发，他还“指使”这位“邻居”去替自己找胃药。橘拿着一个药盒子从卧室出来。

“已经空了，”他说，“床头柜里…和房间都太乱了，没有找到别的一样的药。”

“你也太不会照顾自己了。”他尽管是温声温语着，用词也很礼貌，可显露出的关心而指责的语气，让岩田突觉亲近。

橘进了他的厨房，为那长久没使用过的空间叹了声气，冰箱里除了水或酒也几无其他。一杯蜂蜜温水，还是橘从自己家给端过来的。

“算你运气好，我下去问过前台，还有准备的奥美拉挫。虽然和你常吃的不同，不过我问过了，喝过酒可以吃。”橘将药片剥开，送到他手心。

橘这个人，有一种他所做的事都使人安心的魔力。

于是岩田心安理得地接受了好意，一并吞了递过来的解酒药，热水下肚，感觉好受得多。橘停在旁边，像在等着确认他的状况。他入侵完岩田的私人领域，作为刚刚认识半小时的人，这一过程显得却理所应当，自然而然。

“你好像…不认识我。”岩田的手臂搭在额上，疲倦得动不了。从橘的口里得知，他是一名从事艺术品买卖的商人。

橘略笑道：“你有什么误解吗，岩田刚典先生？”他说，工作室所在的大厦上，岩田的巨型海报栏已在那里“安居”了几个月。

大约是名下代言的一个品牌，但具体是什么，多得连岩田自己也记不太清有哪些。

“在全日本，不认识你的又有几个人？”

“但是你在电梯看见我，好像并不意外。”岩田疑惑。

“我不是光鲜亮丽的演艺圈的追随者，让你失望了吗？”橘又给他倒上一杯水，嘱咐他多喝些。

是了，不仅是这个有着设计感的玻璃杯，连水壶都是橘家的。岩田今天结束得早，在家这时不过才八点出头，他端详着这两件物样，决定还是亲手交还回去。

敲开对面那深色系木质门，先是一股新鲜的饭菜香迎面。

岩田托着水杯和水壶道谢，认真嗅嗅。“是生姜烧和煎蛋吗？”他快速眨眨眼睛问着，适时地感觉到饥饿。

“还有用别人从新泻寄来的越光米炊的饭，”橘的围裙还没取下，“要一起吃晚餐吗？”他提出邀请。

一句“可以吗”只是跨进橘家门前的客套，岩田非常爽快地同意蹭顿白饭。工作便当送来时总是已经冷冰冰，饭店吃多了也从来很腻，岩田埋头半碗饭下去，才抬头说到“好吃”。

橘笑了笑，扶扶眼镜，饭毕后给他端来了甜度适宜的热茶，一切都惬意又恰到好处。

“突然加我一个人的分量，你没有吃多少吧？”岩田这才想起表示抱歉。

“煮得还算多。”橘道，让岩田不好意思地捧着茶杯小口啜着。

“上次真的麻烦你了。”岩田盘算着确实需要送点什么礼品或是请橘吃顿饭作为回报了。

“那没什么，只是喝那么多，很伤身体，看你又有胃病。”橘看他瘦得凹陷的脸颊，岩田的体量在上次搀他时橘就掂量了个大概，不规律的生活习惯和高强度工作带来的后果全体现在岩田身上。

“和制片人的应酬也没办法。”岩田叹。

橘恍然大悟般。“原来这么有名的艺人也推就不了应酬啊。”

岩田去了趟京都，回东京送给橘的是一套清水烧瓷器。依他之言，虽不是吹耀价格和名贵，但确实是清水寺周边的一瓷器名家所设计制作的。

“图案是我定制的，”岩田在餐桌上撑着头笑道，“秋天很适合你，橘さん，让我想到了枫叶。”

橘品着那线条纤雅、斑斓美好的花茶杯，施以玩赏的目光，对物，也对人。

一餐马铃薯炖肉，岩田吃得心满又意足。橘给他盛完米饭，借着柔软的灯光，顺手替他整理了外翻的连衣帽。岩田穿了件有居家感的厚卫衣，显得身形消瘦。

嘴里塞满了食物，岩田鼓囊着脸颊转头来，倒是让橘很想伸指戳弄一番。

他自愿提出来要洗碗，橘依了他。收拾完到客厅去坐会儿，发现了茶几上明敞敞摆的一本杂志。岩田毫无身处他人私属空间的拘束，已觉得与橘相处很自在。

他拿起那本封面是自己的书刊。“这不会是特意买的吧？”岩田朝橘晃晃杂志。

“买书的时候看到了。”橘瞥来一眼，依旧忙自己的事。

“那在访谈里有没有比较印象深刻的内容？”岩田问着，兴致盎然。这本杂志里的采访以艺术为主题，正巧还是认识橘之后做的。

橘复又抬头。“我还没读过。”他回答，叫岩田大惊小怪。

“你对自己的邻居也太不关注了吧？”岩田不满地抱怨。

“行了行了，”橘笑，镜片后的双眼携有温柔的色度，“我现在就看。”

他把电脑放在一边，摊出手去。于是岩田把杂志递给他，靠近了，闻到橘身上略显熟悉的香水味。深沉流转的玫瑰与木制的药气，微甜而优雅。

TOM FORD寄来样品时他曾经用过好一段时候。

“NOIR DE NOIR？”岩田倾近去嗅他的耳后，确认后有些得逞般暗暗笑到。

橘投来并无异样的眼色，岩田又意识到了什么。“不会吧？你不会真的不知道这款是我代言的香水吧？”TOM FORD全球代言人——岩田刚典觉得有被十分冒犯到。

他刚才还偷乐了一下，现在想来太丢脸了。岩田痛心地坐回去。

橘大抵是猜到他认为自己不懂变通了，笑着摇摇头，又继续读他的访谈内容。

岩田歪在舒适的沙发上，有些无所事事地看橘认真阅读的模样。他承认自己对橘抱有很大限度的好感，橘具有的温柔和责任感，很符合他认知中的优质的男性。

橘还说过有机会带他去艺术品拍卖行之类参观，对岩田说的，“男人嘛，就是要谈生意吧”，而表现出对他的职业的兴趣，也无言笑纳了。

“…‘不知道别人会认为我身体上最艺术的一部分在哪儿’吗？”橘徐徐地念到那光滑有厚度的铜版纸上书印的内容，看向岩田。

这句话的主人接住他的眼神，笑了，摆明了坦然态度：“要剥开来，亲自探究一下吗？”

岩田分明知晓自己暧昧的话外之意，也清楚他是在挑逗撩拨。

第二天清晨岩田拉着箱子，摁下B2层按键后，才看见橘从拐角处信步而来。于是他等着橘进来了，才按了关门键。

橘伸手来，摁了1层。

昨晚的橘并没有落网，尽管岩田并不信他没有听懂自己。他回应了一个岩田领略不到意思的清浅的表情。不过岩田还是保持乐观的势头。

电梯在1层暂停，橘踏了出去，却在几步后回头望来。电梯间里的岩田摆着直勾勾正盯着他的神情，看橘望来略一收敛，却勾起唇角一笑开来，一番有余的邀约意味，直到电梯门缓缓合并。

然后他从橘的生活里失影了近一月。此次去海外，是为了电影的取景。回来的当天，才给橘发了不咸不淡的一则消息，橘也难得回了他基本无信息量的内容，甚至问到“辛不辛苦”“有没有照顾好自己”一类问题。

岩田将橘的所为视作自己的成功。当晚他只记得出了电梯后，跟着橘进了他家的门，再把卧室安好地关紧。

他自嘲地说：“我房间没收拾，你不会喜欢的。”

年假前忙于年末总结，各式录制拍摄，通告之间没太多空歇时间，在车上也基本是睡过去，常有归不了家的天数。岩田会想不起来去联系橘，即使调出信息来，也看过就忘记。

这一年到尾，真正意义的最后一个行程结束后，岩田真心诚意地带了一瓶红酒去“请罪”。

橘完全不在意他的事后报备，一整段失联日子都只是在一笑之间释了怀。岩田其实觉得橘有不满或情绪也没关系，因为这似乎才更正常，没人喜欢被忽视。而橘表现得一如既往，对岩田得体而礼貌的态度未经变化。

窗外可眺的街道上车流不息，像是一条流动的星火之河，室内荧幕上播着电影，红酒佐着小食，已经喝了半瓶。

岩田转动着橘左手中指上的戒指，好奇地问它的来历。橘似乎是愣了，头脑转不过来的样子，说：“感觉是不知道什么时候就戴着的，就一直戴着了。”

这并不是个能解开疑惑的答案。岩田似乎是没预料到，念着“这样啊”也就翻了页。两人有时常对不上脑回波。

电影是有关穿梭过去未来的主题，于是乎说起来更想回到过去还是快移到未来，岩田还是认为如果回到过去能够改变现在，他的首选是过去。

“经常觉得很累又不被理解，”他叙叙道，“之前有次情绪不对时，就对镜头说‘干脆不如退出社交网络吧，其实也没有什么要和大家分享的’，之后好像很多人对我很失望呢。然后你不知道经纪人教育了我多久。”

他疲惫地笑了笑，橘摩挲着他的手背，垂着眸眼，看不出是否能理解。

岩田睡到了接近九点才醒来，闹钟昨晚就取消了。已经当作自己家般地起床洗漱冲澡，出了卧室路过餐厅，拿过桌上的三明治咬上一口。

清早的阳光涌入，光线明亮而澄透，临近朝东露台的客厅一侧摆着一油画架，画已完成大半，带着还未全干的色彩，调色盘、已混浊了的清水、大小画笔置在一旁。即使是再整洁的人来作画也略显狼籍。画程大约已经进行了几天，岩田看出来。

“前几天都是在书房画的，起来看光线好，就搬到这里了。”循声，端着杯热咖啡的橘从厨房出来。

他也许是准备中断一时，双手都尽量洗干净了。岩田起了兴致，在画前坐下去，提出：“我能加几笔吗？”他曾因为准备一个艺术生的角色学过段时间油画，之后也作为爱好继续研习。

“随意。”橘在沙发上坐下，“你很少这个时间还不出门。”

“有几天年假。”岩田若有所思道。

“你可没告诉我。”橘看他似乎正以画为基础开始构思。

岩田凝着画布上以晦暗色调突显出的看似随意散布的、片片鲜红的罂粟斑块，有的置放任意，有的重叠堆积。他调出种类似茜素深红的色彩来，找准位置准备动笔。

“这个凳子也太低了些。”他只能盘着腿。

略一米长的这黛色长条凳，橘解释说，是从前在法国拍来的物品，他习惯了，所以连画架都按照合适的尺度往低了调整。

安静无言了有半小时，橘在露台前看了几分钟街景，又站一旁看他作画，对他的改动或是顺延没有发任何意见。

岩田大约觉得挺顺手，加之灵动富有节奏感的画提亮了他的心情，他抬手望向身后的橘，给了一个干净爽朗的笑容。

男人微一心动，施手指抬起他的下颚，弯腰以相反的姿势吻了下去。上唇对至下唇，下唇迎接上唇，含吮合作。“你打扰到我了。”岩田说。

橘又亲过他额头，脸庞，回到唇上。舌头伸缩里彼此湿润，仰头时交换过的唾液积聚在咽喉，岩田吞回身体。

越吻越分离不开，岩田放了画笔抚向橘的发间，将他压下。

“岩田先生，您要赔我一张地毯了。”余光捕捉画笔落下的全过程，却无心挽救。

“那账单就寄给我。”岩田无声地扬起笑。

他套的是浴袍，腰带并没认真系好。橘勾住他的后衣领，只管往下拉，于是袍子就滑下肩膀与手臂，直到暴露出整个上半身。橘跪下去吻他的身体，将衣尾推至腿根，伏到胯部为他口交。

橘从来很周到，岩田在一阵阵快感潮里企图挺动腰身向他的嘴中送得更深，但橘单手压制他，还伸到他胸前不断捻揉。

润滑剂就扔在沙发上，随手可拿。扩张完成后，橘方才解皮带，双手握住岩田大腿，将人带身提到矮凳边缘，以方便契入。

橘跪着为他抽送性体，岩田不太肯叫出声来。他双脚蹬在橘身后的几桌沿上，因为插入的快感而相当用力。橘一手撑在他身侧前倾和岩田接吻，而岩田很快就受不太住，撑在身后的双手这就作罢。

他倒下去，又并不能平躺。长凳之外，他的肩膀和头脖都无所依托，垂在边沿，手落下去，抓紧了地毯。

直射的日光尽管在渐渐退出，画上明艳的野罂粟仍晃得岩田的双眼模糊，连同对腺体的撞击刺激得他没法心平气和。橘咬着他的乳首，他咬着下唇。头部倒垂着，身体晃动着，感觉到血气回冲，压迫着脑颅。

于是猛地坐起身，将橘推坐在地。橘像是后背撞到了几桌，一声低哼。他也坐上去，还因为刚才的姿势晕眩感未散。

岩田这才伸手取了橘的眼镜。橘因为近视而皱眉虚起眼睛，岩田却觉得那很性感，再吻上去，按照自己的速率动作不停。

性爱总是耗费体力，这天里剩下的时候，岩田基本以躺姿废过去。

假期不长，回了趟老家，再和橘一起待上两天，就又要开始一年到头的劳力压榨。他在休息室简单换上衣时经纪人在，恰好瞥见了岩田肩颈相连处的齿痕。无需多想也知道那是亲密的痕迹。

“不用我多说，你也知道该做什么不该做什么吧。”经纪人不太在意地劝诫一声。

岩田拾起手机，以笑带言。

他当然知道，而且他并不想因为与别人的关系惹上新闻和麻烦。他更不想恋爱。

橘是个很好的男人，岩田明白，但也只能止步于此。因而他并不打算回应橘，也许在橘看来，他们已经在无言里确认了关系，可对岩田不是。他不会勉强自己说爱。

在朋友来小聚时，橘邀请过他同来，而就算岩田当天确实有空，他也只需要几步路从自己家走到对面橘家去，他也会找借口拒绝。橘不清楚他的行程安排，岩田只要不想，就可以任意撒谎。

甚至于橘没空时，他突觉寂寞了，也会出入某些地方。

岩田觉得这样的程度已经足够了，不要深入对方的生活，他也从没有想要橘进入自己的生活圈的想法。

偶尔也觉得抱歉，毕竟是他在玩弄别人的感情。不过如果搬到下一个地方，提了再见，也就不会再有见面的时候。岩田宽慰自己不要太有负罪感。

橘好像也有所察觉，因为一次突然对他提出说没有安全感。可那并不是岩田负责的范围。

他只好使了些诡计，拿着支孤零零的玫瑰花坐在橘家门口。那可怜样子，叫回家的橘看来，大概就像只被遗弃的小狗等着被捡。

橘将岩田压上玄关侧墙，热情地同他接吻。手腕让橘束缚着举到头顶去，花枝已经被抛在地下，无人问津。

可那之后他们就陷入了无联系的状态，他不主动去敲门，橘也不会发消息过来。岩田实在太忙，头脑负载很重，没空也没力气去管别人的感情。

他还得在圈子里继续红下去，牺牲一两点私情不能更平常。

橘大概是同自己冷战吧，岩田想。上一条消息和电话还是三周前的事，他们也许久没在电梯里碰到。

岩田更喜欢对开始或结束的主动权掌握在自己手里，他想橘可能是被冷落着，有了不平，故意如此。他在车上盘算着收拾收拾几天不归的家，点上香薰，开瓶红酒，再去敲橘的门。

而他在电梯里就遇见了橘。还是1层，同橘一起进来的还有一名年轻男性，大概只在二十岁出头。岩田没多注意，似乎是因为有外人，所以橘不曾同他说话，只是点了点头。

到层后，橘首先出了电梯，岩田紧随其后，而被他忽视的年轻男孩也与他同步，两人一挤攘，岩田没抓紧手里的包。他刚蹲下去，男孩先他一步伸出左手替他捡起。

“抱歉啦。”他似乎也没认出戴着帽子墨镜与围巾的岩田。岩田道了声谢，在茫然和惊愕中，看他叫着“Kenchiさん”跑上去，亲亲热热地挽起前方男人的手。

叫橘的名字，他也不过才从一月前开始。

岩田怔了几秒，抬头两人已拐过走廊向左。他心急起来，追上去时橘正关门。他隔着距离望了自己一眼，接着被男孩勾住脖子亲上。

计划看来泡汤了。岩田在家里坐了半小时，郁闷得胃疼。上次橘拿回来的胃药已经吃完，他盯着空盒子，决定自己下楼去找前台。

突然穿过理智的，是刚刚男孩左手上熟悉的银质环状物；接着，是他曾经去瞥橘手机时，他笑着的一句“是工作上的机密”；另外，是橘从不曾主动打扰过他的事实。

岩田总是有需便取，他总是忘记在意对方。

拿过药盒的手有点发麻，岩田想试探性地问上一句每天看着房主们来来往往的前台小哥。他说：“你记得和我同层的橘さん吗？”

人点点头，说这个姓少，本人也很容易引起别人注意。

“那你看到今天和他一起上楼的人吗？他们经过了大厅吧…”岩田其实不知道自己在以什么身份和心态探询这件事。

“有喔，他经常过来，从橘さん入住开始。”

猜想得到证实，岩田的胃登时更痛了。他如今想的是：橘到底戴着的是什么面具，能在人眼底下做到滴水不漏。

况且今天的橘似乎根本不打算对他遮掩，不知那算是报复，还是不在乎。

对于是玩弄感情不想负责的他还是两面逢迎曲意伪装的橘，谁更过分的问题——

只是当他站在走廊岔口看着橘家的门，不清楚那扇门背后在进行着什么，想起橘指根戒指久戴的痕迹时，却突然想探究橘对他的感情了。

**Author's Note:**

> Lines：因果报应


End file.
